Lago negro
by Albus Riddle
Summary: — Menos mal — suspiró aliviado pero luego hizo un pequeño puchero —. Pero yo no recuerdo nada de ayer, Scamander. — Pero eso pueso solucionarlo yo, Frankie — se metió bajo las sábanas —. ¿Te parece? Frank gimió guturalmente y asintió, agarrándose a las sábanas y echando la cabeza hacía atrás. — Po-por mi genial. Slash y menciones de sexo. OC {James}


**Notas de Autor: **_Lo primero y más obvio es que los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Gran e inigualable JotaKá. _ _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash"__del foro __"First Generation: The story before books". A mi me tocó Slash, por suerte, así que la historia me ha salido prácticamente sola. Frank Longbottom, pese a que lo usen muchas pesonas y muchos lo consideren un personaje canon ni JotaKá ni fanfiction lo toman como tal, así que técnicamente es un OC. _

_Contiene rated M por las insinuaciones sexuales pero no se describen explicitamente por lo que no incumplen las reglas de la pagina. Contiene Slash, una relación Chico/chico, si no es de tu gusto simplemente da "atrás" y no leas. Se agradecen reviews y ranas de chocolate._

**Dedicatoria: **_a "Tar Sulion" ¿Por qué? No se, porque si. xD_

**I**

Lorcan Scamander, un chico de un cabello color rubio platino y unos ojos grises con toques azulados por el centro, en ese momento, estaba paseando por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Miró por una de las grandes ventanas y vio que era de noche, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que debían de ser las tres de la mañana.

Él necesitaba darse una vuelta, necesitaba despejarse. No sabía exactamente el porqué pero esa noche no había podido pegarle ojo, así que había decidido dar una vuelta, una vez que comprobó que no había ningún profesor cerca que pudiera castigarlo Y tras asegurarse de que la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Estaba pensando en todo, intentando cual era la causa de su insomnio, pensó en su familia, su hermano pero no parecía será esa la causa. Luego pensó en los TIMOs que pronto tendría que realizar pronto, ya que ya iba a quinto curso, pero tampoco era por eso.

Tras un tiempo de pensar en cual podría ser la causa del insomnio la descubrió. La causa no era otra que sus estúpidos celos. Su novio se había ido de fiesta con un grupo de amigos por Dios sabe qué razón. Tampoco sabe por qué razón estaba celoso, sabía que Frank no le iba a ser infiel.

Iba arrastrando los pies por el suelo, tampoco tenía prisa por llegar a ningún sitio, que es a donde iba. Miró su reloj de pulsera que le había regalado su madre cuanto esta fue con Lysander a un barrio muggle y vio que ya eran las 3:43.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo y salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como su cuerpo fue presionado contra una pared del pasillo. Alzó la vista sonrió al Longbottom, su novio, que era el que lo había empotrado.

— Hola a ti también — dijo divertido y acarició su mejilla, notando como le llegaba un fuerte olor a Whisky.

— Si, si — pegó sus labios a los de Lorcan y lo besó con fogosidad —. Ahora, hola.

Lorcan soltó una fuerte carcajada y volvió a besar al moreno, solo que éste intentó que el beso fuese algo más tierno. Pero Frank no tenía esos pensamientos.

—Frankie — dijo el rubio en un gemido al notar como la boca del susodicho bajó de sus labios a su cuello —. Estás borracho.

— Eso no significa que esto no quiera hacerlo -sonrió y volvió a su trabajo de besar el cuello del rubio.

Éste simplemente asintió e intentó gemir lo menos posible para que nadie los descubriera, mas Frank no se lo ponía nada fácil, y menos ahora que además se dedicó a acariciar su abdomen bajo la camiseta.

— Fra... Frank. Nos van a oír.

— Cierto — se enderezó y se apartó de su cuello — vamos al lago.

— ¿A qué? — preguntó antes de salir corriendo guiado por Frank que tiraba de su mano.

— A tí qué te parece, rubio — lo miró divertido y llevó una mano a su miembros antes de volver a nuestro hacía delante, dirigiéndolo hacía el lago.

**II**

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

Frank despertó y abrió sus ojos perezosamente intentando no cegarse por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, a causa de la resaca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotándose la siento.

Se percató de que no estaba solo y que estaba completamente desnudo. Tragó saliva ya que su acompañante estaba tapado hasta la cabeza e intentó recordará que hizo anoche, a la par de una escosa que darle a su novio para haberle sido infiel y así poder conservar sus genitales o parte de ellos.

Tragó saliva al ver como el chico, que sabía que era hombre porque notaba lo que parecía, o que al menos esperaba que fuese, una erección matutina contra una de sus piernas. Tomó el valor suficiente como para quitarle la manta de la cara y suspiró aliviado al ver la cara aniñada de Lorcan, su novio.

— L-Lorcan, ¿qué... — Frank intentaba hacer una oración completa pero no podía. Pese a que estaba más tranquilo, no había sido infiel al rubio, aún había cosas que no entendía.

— ¿Si? — susurró y se acercó a sus labios para darle un pequeño beso en estos.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí anoche? — consiguió decir tras separarse de él.

— Aquí solo dormir — dijo Lorcan mirando a los ojos al hijo de su profesor de herbologia —. Me encontraste por los pasillos sobre las tres de la mañana, me besaste y me llevaste al lago para que lo hiciéramos.

Frank tragó saliva y asintió para que siguiese relatando.

— Una vez allí me diste Branquialgas, diciendo que te había dado unas cuantas tu padre y que querías que te la... bajo el agua.

— ¿Y lo hiciste? — Lorc asintió — ¿Por qué?

— No se — se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó en su pecho — Supongo que será cosa de Nargles.

Frankie soltó una carcajada y acarició su pelo. — O de torposoplos. Pero... — le elevó el rostro — no te hice daño, ¿verdad?

— Pues claro que no, si me lo hubieras hecho te habría matado lentamente para que sufrieras — sonrió divertido —. Enserio, Longbottom, no hiciste nada en contra de mi voluntad y fuiste muy tierno.

— Menos mal — suspiró aliviado pero luego hizo un pequeño puchero —. Pero yo no recuerdo nada de ayer, Scamander.

— Pero eso pueso solucionarlo yo, Frankie — se metió bajo las sábanas —. ¿Te parece?

Frank gimió guturalmente y asintió, agarrándose a las sábanas y echando la cabeza hacía atrás. — Po-por mi genial.

_**FIN**_


End file.
